Problem: If the sales tax in your city is $10.9\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$85$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Answer: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${10.9\%} \times {\$85} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10.9\%$ is equivalent to $10.9 \div 100$ $10.9 \div 100 = 0.109$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.109$ $\times$ $$85$ = $$9.27$ You would pay $$9.27$ in sales tax.